Toushiro penjual korek api
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: toushiro hitsugaya si penjual korek api, diangkat dari sebuah dongeng rakyat jaman dulu. nga seru kok.udah ah! ngak tau mau nulis di summary apa


**Disclaim****er: semua tokoh di sini yang punya om tite kubo, kalau jalan ceritanya yang bikin gak kenal ako orangnya**

**Ako:maafnya update kelamaan ini gara-gara modem yang ngambek sama ako, gara-gara ako siksa mulu setiap hari. Makanya aku mungkin bakal banyak update deh, ya walau ceritanya gaje dan ngak seru tapi kalau ngak publish sayang sih, pokonya kalau udah baca wajib review ya, tapi kalau ngak ikhlas ngak usah review nanti , biar author yang payah ini bisa bagusin ceritanya, sama maaf kalau ceritanya sok lucu ako ngak pinter ngelucu sih.**

**Rated:K**

**Genre:humor (tapi ngak lucu)**

**Toushiro penjual korek api**

Di sebuah kota kecil bernama karakura. Di malam yang dingin bersalju terlihat seorang bocah kecil (*PLAK* HITSU:aku bukan bocah kecil)berambut putih seperti salju yang turun malam ini.

Wajahnya begitu manis nan imut yang di lengkapi dengan mata hijaunya, Dengan pakaian yang tipis dan compang camping (author:kasian banget shiro-chan hiks' author lebay mode:ON hitsu:lah thor kan kamu yang bikin ceritanya, author: oiya ya ha ha ha 'author tertawa nista')bocah kecil itu berjalan di pinggir jalan sambil menawarkan korek api pada orang-orang yang lewat tempat itu. (seneng deh ngebayangin toushiro pake baju kayak gitu terus pake tudung, sama celemek putih, terus jalan pakek muka melas).

Hitsugaya toushiro lah nama bocah laki-laki yang bagaikan salju ini. Dengan kedinginan ia menawarkan korek apinya "korek api, korek api, maukah anda membeli korek apiku?" dengan datar tanpa ekpresi (padahal dalam hati pasti dia ingin nangis jeri-jeritan *plak*)dia mengucapkannya beberapa kali, tetapi tidak ada yang berhenti untuk membeli korek apinya.

"paman belilah korek api ini" katanya sambil menawarkan korek apinya kepada 2 laki-laki yang satu botak dan yang satu beralis panjang yang bernama ikaku dan yumichika. "tidak terima kasi de, kami sudah memiliki kompor listrik? jadi tidak perlu korek api (WHAT?, jaman kaya gitu udah ada kompor listrik). Ikaku dan yumichika berjalan meninggalkan toushiro.

Dalam hati toushiro berkata 'pantesan korek api ku ga laku udah pada punya kompor listrik'.

"ampun deh dingin banget nih malem, mana aku Cuma pake baju tipis coba. Kalau pulang paling di marahin si ijen (baca:aizen A.K.A otausannya toushiro) mending di marahin kalau di bankai gimana .Bisa mati kedinginan aku kalo gini terus" umpat toushiro.

Sambil meniup tangannya yang kedinginan toushiro terus berjalan sambil menjual korek apinya, namun tetap saja tidak ada yang mau membelinnya. Tampak muka toushiro sudah ke lelahan+kedinginan= mukanya super cute dan melas.

Sejak pagi tadi toushiro belum makan apa-apa, dan itu membuat dia harus bertengkar dengan perutnya (emang perut bisa ngomong). 'kalau dalam bayangan toushiro beginilah pertengkarannya dengan perutnya, perut: laper-laper, (sambil mengangkat spanduk kaya orang demo) toushiro:sabar napa perut ini juga lagi usaha, perut: tapi laper, toushiro: diem aja sana, bikin tambah laper aja, kalau berisik aku jadi ngak konsen jualan nanti malah ngak makan, mau kaya gitu kamu perut, perut:ya udah deh! (kata si perut dengan nada ngambek)'

Saat toushiro sedang menyeberang jalan tanpa ia sadari ada kereta kuda yang di kendarai oleh pria berambut nanas warna merah hampir menabraknya. Kalau bukan karena refleknya yang cepat pasti tadi akan tertabrak. Toushiro selamat tapi beberapa korek apinya berhamburan ke tumpukan salju yang dingin.

Dengan tangan mungilnnya (PLAK, hitsu:aku tidak mungil, author: sadarlah kenyataan itu pahit, toushiro: mau di bankai kamu author, author:'ngambil langkah seribu) dia mengambil korek apiya yang ada di salju. Sambil mengorek-ngorek sampah (Plak) maaf maksudnya salju untuk mencari korek apinya tanpa ia sadari sepatu bututnya terlempar ke jalanan.

Ketika ia sadar sepatunya hilang, toushiro segera mencarinya tapi terlambat seorang anak kecil berambu merah bernama jinta mengambilnya.

"eh balikin sepatu ku, dasar bocah sialan(ketularan hiruma tuh)", tapi teriakan nya tidak cukup keras untuk memanggil bocah bejat kurang kerjaan yang mau mumut sepatu butut itu .

Dengan pasrah dan kesel toushiro merelakan sepatunya, mau gimana lagi yang terjadi terjadilah, ya~sudahlah.

Toushiro udah capek dan pasrah dengan ke adaannya yang menyedihkan. Segera ia duduk di pojokan suatu gang sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok.

Dia ambil beberapa korek api dan ia nyalakan untuk menghangatkan diri. Karena perutnya yang laper atau otaknya yang gak beres karena kehilangan setengah fungsi otaknya yang bagaikan albert enstein itu, dari dalam korek api toushiro melihat meja yang penuh dengan makanan yang lezat dan enak, dan saat toushiro ingin menyentuhnya tiba-tiba semua yang di lihat mata hijau ka biruannya yang indah (ah lama!) semuanya ilang barengan sama matinya korek api.

Segera toushiro ambil beberapa korek api dan kembali ia nyalakan. Otaknya yang mulai tidak waras kareng kedinginan mulai melihat sebuah keluarga bahagia ada dia di sana dan ibunya tersayang, retsu unohana yang sudah tiada. Namun korek api itupun mati.

Dengan menggigil toushiro menyalakan sebatang korek api terakhir.

Terlihat bayangan ibu kesayangannya dan saat ia ingin menyentunhnya cahaya korek api mulai mati.

"kaasan, jangan tinggalkan toushiro di tempat nista ini, toushiro mau ikut kaasan sambil mencoba menyentuh bayangan kaasannya yang perlahan menghilang.

"toushiro, ayo pegang tangan kaasan dan ikut kaasan ke soul society." Terdengar suara lembut ibunya yang memanggilnya.

"toushiro segera memegang bayangan tangan ibunya sambil bertanya "soul society itu apa"

Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "tembat yang membahagiakan tidak seperti dunia yang kejam ini"

"kalau begitu toushiro mau ikut kaasan" kata toushiro

Keesokan paginya

Semua orang berkumpul mengelilingi pria berambut putih dan mungil (toushiro: berapa kali sih harus di kasih tahu biar ngerti, aku ngak mungil), seorang ibu ber itu besar bernama ranggiku matsumoto menyelimuti tubuh dingin toushiro dengan jaket, semua orang di situ menyesal karena tidak membeli korek api milik toushiro, mereka hanya bisa menangis dan menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri.

(akhirnya kok sok puitis gitu yah, udah ah!) tapi cerita super pendek ini belum selesai

Tanpa orang-orang lain ketahui toushiro sedang berbahagia di soul society dengan ibunya.

**The End**

**Ako:kok akhirnya jad****i gaje, aneh gini sih , pendek lagi ceritanya. kapan – kapan nanti ako bakal bikin cerita yang panjangan lagi deh**

**Toushiro:dasar kau payah author, dasar author amatir, padahal cerita sebelumnya aja masih belum jadi tapi udah nyiapin 10 fic yang ngak selesai.**

**Ako: (pundung)**

**Toushiro: karena tuh author gaje yang suka bikin cerita aneh yang gak penting buat di baca, mending riview aja ya ceritanya. **

**Yang banyak ya reviewnya**


End file.
